Every Day With You
by CharliDenae
Summary: WILL BE REWRITTEN/CONTINUED - Jasper's spent many lonely months on the open trail when he comes across an attractive young boy living all alone on a small, rundown farm. For the 'Many Faces of Jasper' contest. This story contains a scene of attempted forced sex, read with caution. AH


Written for Jasper's Darlin's - 'The Many Faces of Jasper' Contest

Penname: CharliDenae

Chosen Face: Cowboysper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga, they are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers.

Rating: M for violence, language and sexual situations

Author's Note: The character's view of homosexuality in this story, does not reflect the view of the author. It is stated simply as a sign of the times and to enhance the plot of the story. This story contains a scene of attempted forced sex, please read with caution.

Every Day With You

The heat rose up in angry waves, making the mountains appear to simmer on the horizon. The lone cowboy pulled the brim of his hat further down in an attempt to keep the heat off of his face. He'd been riding for hours now, with no relief from the heat, and he was in sore need of respite. Looking straight ahead, he reached up and rubbed his weary eyes. In the distance, he could make out a building of some sort. He clucked his tongue and gave his horse a slight nudge with the heels of his worn boots.

Trotting into the unkept yard outside the barn and modest house, the man looked around for some sign of life. Silence and neglect were all that met his appraisal. The buildings were in disrepair and the fence was almost completely toppled over. Convinced that the property was abandoned, the cowboy made to dismount. A faint sound halted his actions and alerted him to the presence of a young boy.

The boy was lurking in the doorway of a small chicken coop to the left of the barn. He was frozen in place, a surprised looked etched on his face. The man swung from the saddle, keeping his eyes on the boy, and pushed his hat back off of his forehead. He watched as the boy's face changed from surprise to fear. He stepped back into the small building, preparing to close the door.

The man called out, "Don't be afraid! All I'm after is some water and a place outta' the sun."

The boy's small face appeared in the doorway again. The fear was still there, but he could see curiosity, as well.

"I'm not here to hurt ya'." He held up his hands, the horse's reigns hanging loosely from one of them. He nodded toward the midnight black horse. "Ebony here is in need of water, and, if you'd be so kind, I could use a drink as well."

The boy nodded and pointed to the pump up toward the house. The man tipped his hat and led his horse across the barren yard. He pumped the handle once, twice, and clear, ice cold water shot out into the dented bucket below the spout. Bending down, the man lifted the bucket for the horse to drink out of and, when he was done, he tilted it to his own lips and drank greedily. The cold water ran down the front of his shirt, soaking the faded red cotton covering his muscled chest, and he gasped at the conflict of temperatures. He set the bucket down, removed his hat and set it on the pummel of his saddle. Two more pumps filled the bucket again and he dumped it over his sweaty blonde hair, relishing the iciness as it soothed his heated flesh. He whipped his head from side to side sending diamond droplets flying and swore he had never felt so good. Setting the bucket down again, he ran his hand through his wet hair and set his hat back on his head.

Turning once again in the direction of the barn, he saw that the boy had not moved. He still stood poised in the doorway watching his every move. The man lifted his hand, "Much obliged, son!" he called, thanking him for the water. He glanced up toward the sky and sighed. There was no call for it, he'd be moving on his way. No sense upsetting the boy any more by asking if he could stay in the barn.

He made to mount his horse once more, and was startled to see the boy now standing out in front of the barn, still watching him. He was a small thing with longish dark hair and big eyes. He had denim coveralls on and a ratty blue shirt with the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His small feet were bare and he clutched the handle of a wicker basket of eggs in his grubby little hand. The man looked with longing at the eggs and licked his dry, chapped lips. His stomach rumbled and he walked back to the head of his horse. It'd been so long since he'd had anything to eat but hardtack and whatever he'd been able to find on the trail.

As he rounded the horse's head, the boy took several tentative steps back, his eyes widening. He didn't want to frighten the boy, but suddenly, he knew he had to ask for something to eat.

"I won't hurt ya', son. I'm just hankerin' for some of them eggs yer holdin'." He looked around and took in the disrepair of the meager buildings. "I could do some work 'round here in exchange for a few of 'em, if'n you can spare 'em, that is." He added, hopefully.

The boy looked at the buildings and then back at the man, his head tilted as though contemplating the cowboy's request. The man watched him and it dawned on him that it probably wasn't the boy's decision to make. "If ya' need ta' go ask yer folks first, I'd be more'n happy to wait right here."

The boy nodded, slowly edging his way along the barn and then hurried across the yard and disappeared into the house.

The man waited, the sun roasting him where he stood, and the great black horse standing next to him, whinnied and stamped his foot. He put a gentle hand on the horse's muzzle and soothed him with whispered words. He gave the horse another drink of water and the boy still had not returned. He thought about knocking on the door, but decided to mount up and just head out instead. The people here were obviously afraid of strangers and he didn't want to cause them any more fear.

As he put his foot in the stirrup, a soft voice made him turn his head.

"You can put Ebony in the barn. There's hay and water in there." The boy called from the door.

The man tipped his hat, "Much obliged, son."

The boy nodded his head. "You can wash up in the house. Come in when you're done in the barn."

"Thank ya' kindly. I'll be right along." The man led the large black horse to the barn. The interior was cool and dark and smelled of fresh hay. He made the horse comfortable and walked back to the house. With a light rap on the door, he opened it and ducked inside.

"Hello?" He called, taking off his hat.

The boy walked out of a door across the room and closed it behind him. He nodded toward the door. "My... pa, he's... ill..." He went over to the wood-burning stove and placed a large iron skillet on top, preparing to cook the cowboy's eggs.

"Is there anythin' I can do ta' help?" The man asked, hanging his hat on a hook by the door and walking slowly over to wash up in the bucket of water set in the sink. He noticed the boy had washed up as well, his hair wet and brushed back off his face.

The boy shook his head and began cracking eggs into the skillet. He nodded toward the table. "There's milk in the pitcher if you'd like some." The boy said as he fried the eggs.

The man went to the table and poured milk into the two cups already sitting on the table. He saw a bowl with bread in it and another small one filled with red jam. He licked his lips and his stomach growled again. He saw the boy look over out of the corner of his eye and he wondered what to call him.

"Son, ya' gotta' name, if ya' don't mind me askin'?" He watched the boy's shoulders stiffen, but he finally said, "My name is Al.. lex... Alex." He finished cooking the eggs and put them onto a plate. He walked over and set them down on the table, gesturing for the man to sit but never looking up at his face.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice place ya' got here. Is it just you and yer pa?" He asked, as Alex set another plate of eggs on the table and sat down.

"Umm... yeah. My ma... p-passed on a while ago." He passed Jasper the bowl of bread, keeping his eyes down, and they began to eat in silence. Jasper cleared his throat and Alex's startled eyes met his for the first time. Jasper was shocked at how pretty the young boy's eyes were. He tried to figure out how old he was.

"Ya' must be... what? 'bout ten or eleven, Alex?" Jasper guessed, finishing off his milk.

Alex nodded his head. "Yeah... about that." Jasper noticed that he kept his eyes lowered and Jasper shook his head.

"Ya' know, I ain't gonna' hurt ya' none. I'm mighty thankful for the meal and I intend ta keep my word about workin' for it." Jasper told the boy gently, hoping to gain his trust. He'd never hurt anyone that wasn't out to hurt him first.

The boy looked up at Jasper, his big, dark blue eyes wide, and Jasper smiled at him. "You just point me in the right direction, and I'll get ta workin' right away."

"That's okay, Mister...uh... J-Jasper... you can just... be on your way." Alex told him, still staring into his face. "I appreciate the company." His eyes went wider. "I mean... with pa being sick an' all..."

Jasper felt a jolt in his gut as Alex got up from his chair and began clearing the plates off the table. He appreciated how gracefully the boy moved and, although he was slender, Jasper admired his legs and the curve of his backside in the ill-fitting denim.

Suddenly, Jasper started with surprise. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd been out in the sun too dang long, that's what. His brain was definitely fried if he was lookin' over the young'un's body and havin' those kinds of feelin's for him.

Jasper got up and took his cup to the sink. He'd been too long without a woman, that's all. It'd been pre'near 3 months since he'd even seen one, havin' first been on the cattle trail and then travelin' up through the north country. He guessed he'd have to find himself a nearby town sooner than he'd thought.

"So, Alex, is there a town nearby these parts?" He asked nonchalantly. At the boy's slight nod, Jasper continued. "Ya' reckon it's near 'nough to git ta tonight yet?"

Alex turned those pretty blue eyes on him again. "It's about a two and a half hour ride from here in the wagon."

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm... So's I could git there a might faster on Ebony, yer sayin' then?" Alex turned away with a nod. "Well, if ya' don't have any work fer me, I'd feel awful uncomfortable askin' to spend the night in yer barn." Jasper said watching the boy scrubbing the dishes in the water he'd warmed on the stove. The boy's shoulders stiffened again and Jasper let out a sigh. The boy was mighty tense and he supposed he could understand, what with his pa laid up and his ma passed on. "I guess I'll be movin' on, then. Thank ya' for the meal, Alex. It was the best one I had in a long, long time."

He grabbed his hat off the hook. "Tell yer pa I said thank ya' for the meal, as well. I hope he's feelin' right as rain soon." He started through the open door but halted at the sound of the boy's soft voice.

"Wait..." Alex called, still facing the sink. Jasper stopped, bouncing his hat against his leg as he waited. "You can bed down in the barn for the night, if'n ya' like." He turned to look at Jasper. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need no help. I... we... appreciate the offer, though."

The boy looked over at the table and bent to get something off of the shelf below the sink. With a white piece of cloth in his hand, Alex walked over to the table and put the last of the bread into the square of cloth and tied it up. He turned toward Jasper and held it out. "Here. Take this so you'll have something to eat when you get on your way in the morning."

Jasper nodded his thanks and reached out to take the small bundle. His fingers brushed the boy's and he felt another jolt. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through the boy's hair and to caress his skin. Jasper quickly nodded again and hurried out the door, closing it hard behind him.

Laying in the sweet smelling hay, Jasper thought about the young boy who'd fed him earlier that evening. He feared he was losing his mind as he thought about the way he'd felt seeing the boy's face the first time. When their fingers had touched, he'd felt lust all the way down to his toes. He'd heard of men who lusted after young boys, but he'd never felt that inclination before. It wasn't natural and it surely wasn't christianly, but he just couldn't shake the attraction he felt for young Alex.

Jasper continued his restless efforts to get some sleep. After several unsuccessful attempts, he decided that, since he couldn't sleep, he might as well take advantage of the cool night air, and get a head start on his journey. He stood up to get Ebony saddled, but figured he'd better use the outhouse first. He headed out of the barn and down to the little shed behind the house. When he came back out into the night air, Jasper saw light flickering in the window where he knew the bedroom must be. He crept up to look through the window, hoping to see the boy's father for himself. He wanted to make sure that the boy would be all right when he left.

The bed in the room was empty and neatly made. There was no sign that it had been slept in, in fact, there was nothing around to suggest that anyone even lived there. Jasper's brow wrinkled in confusion. If the man was sick, where was he? He supposed he could be in the main room having something to eat.

Jasper re-thought his plan to leave. He figured he'd stick around until morning so he could find out if Alex's father was really sick, or if something else was going on. He made his way back to the barn and finally fell asleep in a nest of sweet hay.

Jasper heard a noise and lay quietly listening so as not to alert anyone to his presence. He wasn't sure, but he thought it must be Alex attending to his morning chores. Now would be the perfect time to find out what was going on with the boy's father.

He stealthily made his way around to the back of the house and slipped in through the open bedroom window. The bed was still empty and neatly made. He went out into the main room to find it empty, as well. Maybe the man was feeling better and had decided to help Alex with the chores.

After a thorough search of the house, Jasper realized that there was no father. The only clothes he found were those of the boy's in the loft upstairs, and a few dresses hanging in the cupboard of the bedroom. There was no sign of anyone else living there and he wondered why the boy had lied. He stood in the open doorway and watched Alex come out of the barn, a pail of milk in his hand.

Alex looked up and spotted Jasper standing there and his eyes went impossibly wide. A scant second later, he dropped the pail and turned and ran for all he was worth. He disappeared around the barn and took off in the direction of the fields surrounding the little farm.

"Damn!" Jasper swore and went after him. He only wanted to help the kid, not frighten him. The boy was fast and Jasper soon realized that he had no chance of catching him, especially in his worn, brown riding boots. He kept on after him, though, and was rewarded when he saw the boy stumble and fall. He scrambled to his feet, but Jasper had gained on him considerably, and the boy was starting to tire. Finally, Jasper was within range and he leapt and tackled the boy to the ground.

"No!" The boy yelled as they crashed to the ground. Alex squirmed and fought to get up as Jasper lay on him, trying to catch his breath. Able to breath again, Jasper got to his knees and turned the boy over. Alex kicked out a foot and Jasper twisted to the side just in time to prevent a painful kick to his manhood.

"Damn it, Alex! I should tan yer hide." He hollered as he got a hold of the boy again. He straddled his legs to prevent him from kicking and grabbed ahold of his arms. Alex was gasping for breath, but still he fought. "Stop it! I told ya', I ain't here ta harm ya'. I just wanta' help."

Alex finally stilled, still breathing heavy, and Jasper's eyes went wide this time. Staring up at him were the deep, blue eyes of a pretty young girl, complete with a barely-covered, heaving bosom. It all made sense now. How in the hell had he thought she was a boy?

"Please." She whispered desperately, fear glittering in her beautiful eyes. "Please, J-Jasper, don't h-hurt me." Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled. He felt the now-familiar jolt in his gut and reached out a hand to soothe the hair away from her delicate face. Her skin felt like satin and her lips looked plump and inviting. Jasper felt a slight stirring in his pants and mentally scolded himself for his reaction.

"I told ya' before, Alex. I ain't here ta hurt ya' none." Jasper's brow turned down in a frown. "Is that even yer real name?" He asked as he got to his feet, lifting her small form up with him. As soon as she was off the ground, Alex immediately attempted to pull her too-large shirt back up onto her shoulders with her free hand. Jasper kept his hand gripped firmly around her other arm in case she got it in her head to run again, and began to lead her back to the house. She tried in vain to pull her arm from his grasp as the tears ran freely down her face. He growled in frustration and hefted her over his shoulder. She kicked his chest and pounded on his back, but she was so tiny, he didn't really even notice.

Once inside the house, Jasper set Alex in a chair and pulled another up in front of her. "Now, I want some answers." He demanded. He saw fear in her eyes, but there was something else as well. A spark of anger could be seen deep in the dark blue depths.

"You got no right." She huffed, angrily swiping the tears from her cheeks. "This is my home. You've got no rights here."

Jasper looked her straight in the face. "Well, seems to me, I'm a lot bigger 'an you, and that gives me all the rights I need, don't it?"

Alex bit her lip, a few more tears escaped to trickle down her smooth cheeks and Jasper felt his heart flip over.

"Aw, now, Alex, don't be startin' up that cryin' again. I told ya' afore, I ain't gonna' hurt ya'. I just wanta' know why yer out here all alone, is all." He reached out to wipe the tears off her face and she jerked her head away. "Fine! We can sit here all day, if ya' want. I got nothin' better ta do."

He got up and walked over to the bucket of fresh water sitting by the sink. He filled the ladle with water and drank it down. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired out from chasing the minx half way to Heaven, and back. He scooped out some more water and turned toward Alex. He held it toward her and she shook her head. He grabbed one of the cups from the shelf and poured the water into it. He walked to the table and held out the water, a stern look on his face. Alex cautiously stood up and, taking the cup from him, gulped down the cold, refreshing liquid.

"Dang! Yer stubborn, Alex." He observed. "Ya' always been this way? Or is this just since ya' been out here all alone?"

Alex raised fearful eyes toward her captor, but didn't say anything. Jasper sighed again and nodded toward the chairs. Alex reluctantly sat back down and her shoulders and head slumped in defeat.

Jasper reached out and raised her chin so that he could see into her eyes again. "Alex, what happened ta yer family?" Her lip began to quiver and he wanted to wrap her in his arms.

"Th-they d-died. My... m-ma... died first. She got real sick with the fever and pa... b-buried her out by the... t-tree. Then, my l-little b-brother, Alex..." A sob escaped her and Jasper took her hand.

"It's gonna' be all right, darlin'." He told her. Once she got ahold of herself, Jasper asked her the question that was burning in him. "If yer brother's name was Alex, what's yer name, suga'?" He wondered softly.

Her big blue eyes looked up at him, tears sparkling in her long, dark lashes. "It's A-Alice." She told him. He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's mighty nice to make yer acquaintance, Miss Alice." Jasper said with a grin. "Is there any way I can assist ya', ma'am?"

Alice shook her head. "How 'bout some more water?" He asked. Alice nodded and gave him a small smile. He filled her cup with water again and brought it over to the table. She drank from it greedily and Jasper felt a pang of remorse for the rough way he'd treated her. She was such a tiny, little thing, with sun-kissed skin and soft, shiny dark hair. It looked like she had chopped off her hair to make her appear more like a boy, and Jasper wondered what she'd look like with it long once more.

He reached up and took his hat off and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. Hanging the hat on the hook, he turned to survey the kitchen. Spotting a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth sitting on the shelf, he went over and brought it to the table. He got a knife and sliced a piece off and laid it on a plate he found in the cupboard. He spread it with the jam left over from last night and handed it to Alice.

"Eat this, Alice. You'll feel better." He said, as he got another plate and fixed a slice for himself. They sat in silence eating their bread and drinking water. At the moment, it was the best meal either of them had ever had. They were both famished and their minds were racing with questions and concerns.

Jasper took a last sip of water and cleared his throat. Alice looked up at him and held her breath. "Here's the thing, Miss Alice." Jasper started. "I can't, in good conscience, leave ya' here ta fend fer yerself."

Alice huffed in agitation. "I've been fending for myself for over a year now, thank you, and I've been doing very well." Alice insisted.

"Still.." Jasper continued. "I just couldn't live with myself if I left ya', so I'm thinkin' that ya' must have some kin ya' can go to..." At Alice's negative shake of her head, Jasper tried to think of a solution. "I suppose I could stay with ya' til the spring and help ya' out with the animals and buildin's and such."

Alice's eyes went round, and her mouth went slack, at his words. "What?" He snapped, impatient with her negative attitude.

"You... c-c-can't st-stay here..." She began.

"Fer all that's holy, why not?" Jasper sighed, looking at her impatiently.

"Well... it wouldn't be... p-proper." She gasped out, crimson staining her pale cheeks.

"Well, Miss Alice, I could surely stay in the barn and, besides, when was the last time ya' had a visitor, well... besides me, that is." He waited patiently for her to answer him, but she just stared at him, not saying a word.

"That's what I thought. No wonder ya' looked so spooked when I came ridin' up in yer front yard. You ain't had any visitors since yer pa died, have ya'?" Alice shook her head, her huge eyes still trained on his face. "Alice?" He said softly. "What happened after yer pa passed?"

Alice's eyes filled with tears again and her mouth worked as she tried to tell him. "It's all right, suga'." He crooned, pulling her over onto his lap. "Ya' don't have ta tell me."

At first, she sat rigid in his arms, but Jasper lightly rubbed her back, and soon she relaxed and, with her head resting on his chest, sobbed for her family, and for herself.

Once she quieted down, Jasper knew she was asleep by how limp she lay against him. He lifted her and took her into the bedroom to lay her on the bed. He marveled at how small her feet were and decided to find out how old she was. He had no idea since she was so small. Her figure was slim but, under her baggy, ill-fitting clothes, she looked to be very womanly. She could be anywhere from twelve to twenty. She'd said that her brother was younger than her and he assumed the clothes she wore were his, so he had to have been about eleven when he'd died. She's been alone for over a year, so she had to be at least fourteen. Gazing down at her face as she slept, he thought there was a maturity to her that only growing up could produce, so maybe sixteen was a closer guess.

He covered her with the light blanket he found folded on the chair and closed the door behind him. He figured he may as well get busy repairing the roof on the chicken coop. Winter would come fast to this neck of Wyoming and he didn't want Alice to be caught unaware.

~o0o~

"There." He thought as he inspected his work. It looked mighty fine, if he did say so himself. He climbed down from the roof of the chicken coop and took the ladder and tools back into the barn. On his way back out, he heard a noise and looked up to see Alice coming out of the front door of the house. Jasper took off his hat and nodded as he walked toward her. "Afternoon, Miss Alice. Ya' feelin' better, darlin'?"

Alice nodded her head shyly and offered him a glimpse of a smile. "Thank you, Jasper." She said softly. "Thank you for listening and... offering me... c-comfort. I've been... alone so long... I... I... don't know when..." She faltered and Jasper nodded with a grin.

"The pleasure's all mine, ma'am. It was the least I could do after ya' fed me and offered me a comfy place ta lay my head."

Alice gave him a sunny smile and he felt the jolt in his gut again, but harder this time. He took a step toward her and her grin faded. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Jasper reached out and took her hand. He could feel it trembling in his and he bent down to look her in the eye.

"Miss Alice, I believe I was sent here to protect and comfort ya', and to help make yer life a little easier. Please allow me to fulfill my purpose here and know that I would never do anythin' ta hurt or scare ya'. I am an honorable man, I promise ya." Jasper looked deep into Alice's eyes and she could see the truth within them.

"I do believe you, Jasper. Thank you." Alice smiled at him so beautifully that it took his breath away. He wondered again how he ever thought she was a boy as he took in her delicate face and form. The top of her head barely came up to his shoulder and her hands were so tiny that his engulfed them. Her features were fine and her midnight, blue eyes huge. Surrounded by the darkest, thickest lashes he had ever seen, except for her full pink lips, they seemed to take over her whole face. He stared at her lips and her small, pink tongue nervously came out to lick them. He mimicked her movement and he looked up to see her eyes trained on his lips, as well. He could just taste her, couldn't he, just this once?

Jasper found himself leaning forward and was powerless to stop it. "I've been wonderin', how old are ya, Miss Alice?" He whispered, his eyes locked on hers.

"S-s-seventeen." She breathed, her eyes impossibly wide in her small face.

He had no more control over himself at that moment than he'd had over Ebony when he'd first started breaking the wild colt. His lips touched Alice's ever so gently as he stared into her startled eyes. God! She tasted and felt so good. He gathered her against him and deepened the kiss. He could kiss her forever and still not get enough.

He held on to Alice's rigid form, molding her lips to his, and finally saw her thick lashes flutter down to cover her eyes. She let out a little sigh and he felt her relax into his kiss. His heart thudded wildly and he could feel her lush breasts pressed against his heaving chest. Her hands crept up to grab ahold of his shirt as though to hold herself upright, and he moaned from the sheer pleasure that kissing her brought him.

Alice let out a small whimper and Jasper let go of her immediately. Her knees buckled at his sudden release and she would've fallen to the ground if he hadn't hauled her back up against him. She gazed at him in wonder and he grinned a cocky grin as her common sense kicked back in.

Jasper watched the color creep into her cheeks and her eyes were suddenly cast down to the ground. Her whole body went rigid again and he slowly let her go. Alice immediately backed away from him, but her eyes remained on the ground. Her fingers were twisted together and her teeth worried her full bottom lip. He watched this transformation with mixed feelings. Any nice, respectable girl would react this way after being kissed the way he'd just kissed her, but he also felt anger rise that she didn't trust him still. All he wanted to do was help her and keep her safe. If he had wanted to hurt her, he could've done it over and over, and there would be nothing she could've done about it.

"I beg yer pardon, Miss Alice." Jasper said softly. "I meant no disrespect, ma'am, I just feel a... a... connection to ya' somehow, and I wanta' help ya', is all."

Alice looked up at him, the blush still covering her cheeks and her lips red from his kiss. "I... I'm much obliged, Jasper, but I... c-can't... go around... k-kissing m-men, it isn't... p-proper." The blush deepened in color and her eyes went back to the dusty ground. "I best... go and... f-feed the chickens now..." She scurried off toward the chicken coop and Jasper kicked at the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Well, damn." He muttered, not sure how to proceed. He thought that he'd died and gone to heaven while he was kissing Alice, but he could see that wouldn't be happening again, any time soon. The idea of marrying her flashed in his head and he recoiled from the thought. He'd just met her and she was so young. Then he thought about how she was out here in the middle of nowhere, all alone, and how he could make a difference in both their lives.

As the fourth son of a Texas rancher, he had no hope of inheriting the family ranch, so he'd headed out to sow his wild oats as a cowpoke, something he knew a whole lot about and was good at. He knew he could settle on a parcel of his dad's land and set himself up a house and family, but he had the urge to do something on his own. This was the perfect opportunity to make something of himself and to do something christianly for someone else, as well.

Making up his mind, Jasper headed for the chicken coop, but then thought better of it. Women liked to be wooed and proposing in a chicken coop, probably wasn't the most romantic thing a man could do. Jasper thought for a few minutes and decided to take his time, after all he'd just met Alice and besides, it wasn't like there was anyone around to witness their discretion. He made his way to the barn to milk the cow and hoped that Alice would cook because it was dinner time and he was starved.

~o0o~

Jasper watched the young girl sitting across from him at the table. She ate her soup and bread in silence, but Jasper wasn't fooled. She was terrified and he wasn't sure why. Sure, he'd kissed her a couple days ago, but he hadn't touched her since. He'd been careful to be a gentleman, even when he thought she was a boy, and he'd done his best to reassure her that he meant her no harm.

The idea of marrying Alice appealed to Jasper more and more. She'd have someone to take care of her, and he'd be starting a legacy of his own. To tell the truth, he'd been tiring of the trail for a while now, and the idea of settling down was sounding pretty good.

He looked over at Alice again and let his eyes travel over her creamy skin and concealed curves. The more he thought about it, the more Jasper wanted her, and when he'd seen her with her shirt off her shoulders and showing the curves of her breasts, he'd wanted her in a way he couldn't explain.

Alice looked up and caught Jasper staring at her, his eyes glowing strangely, and she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Jasper mentally shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Miss Alice? I've been thinkin'. What if I were to stay and help ya', ya' know, with the farm, but we'd do it all proper-like?" Jasper gazed at her as she looked at him with a puzzled frown.

"What do you mean?" She managed to ask, her voice worried.

He looked at her kindly, his voice soft, and he said, "Well, I'd be honored if you'd consider marryin' me, Miss Alice." At her soft gasp and shocked expression, he continued. "We'd do it official, with a preacher, an' all, if the town has one, and I'd be good to ya'. I'd work hard and treat ya' right. I wouldn't hit ya' or nothin', and I would stay with ya' and not go back to the cattle drive in the fall." He watched as the emotions played across her face, but he didn't say a word, letting her digest what he'd said.

Finally, he couldn't take the silence any more. "I'm not gonna' force ya', darlin'. I just figured that we've had a couple days now ta get ta know each other and it'd be a good way for us ta help each other out. You need someone ta help ya' here, and I need a future besides drivin' cattle back 'n forth with the seasons."

Jasper watched Alice's face closely before softly asking, "What ya' thinkin', suga'? You can tell me. I won't get mad at ya'."

Alice searched his eyes as though looking for an answer to his question. She was terrified to let him stay, not knowing a thing about him but what she'd seen, but she was terrified of him leaving her, too. She figured that he was as honorable as he'd said, otherwise he would've done whatever he'd wanted and she couldn't have stopped him. Instead, he'd proposed to her and promised to be a good husband.

She wasn't sure if she wanted a husband, though she did need someone to help her out on the farm. She had no idea what a husband did besides work and keep his family safe. Her ma had died before she'd been able to teach her about being a wife, and she didn't know what Jasper would need her to do, either.

"W-what would I h-have to d-do?" Alice asked, her voice shaking.

Jasper didn't seem to understand what she meant, so she said in a timid voice. "You know, to be a w-wife? I don't remember much about what my ma did, b-besides cook and clean and take care of m-me and Alex."

Jasper looked very serious. "That's all you'd have ta do, Miss Alice. We'd work on the farm together and make it into a home again." Jasper's eyes left her face and he seemed a little uneasy. Still not meeting her eyes, he told her. "Of course, I wouldn't expect ya' ta... ya' know, share yer bed with me right away, but I would expect ta... eventually. After all, we'd be wantin' ta have us a... family." His eyes slid to her face and he took in her horrified expression.

All the color had drained out of Alice's face. She had not thought of that when she was considering marrying Jasper. She had thought of how nice it would be to have someone to help her and someone to talk to. She had not thought of sleeping arrangements or having babies. Suddenly, her face glowed with color. The heat rushed to her cheeks and they turned a bright shade of pink. She knew what making babies entailed and she just didn't know if she could let him... do that. Living on a farm, she'd seen animals mating all her life, but the idea of Jasper touching her like that, made her feel dizzy.

The room began to spin and Alice fought to get air into her lungs. Jasper jumped out of his chair and caught her small form before she hit the floor. "Breathe, Miss Alice! Breathe!" Jasper called out as he gently shook her. Alice gasped for air and the room righted itself once again. Jasper let out a sigh of relief as he steadied her in her chair. He let his fingers linger on the silky skin on the inside of her elbow and stroked them down to her wrist. At her harsh intake of breath, his eyes went to her face to see her staring at him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Jasper held his breath, afraid to discover what it was Alice wanted to say. Finally, she shook her head. "I... I'm sorry, I just... c-can't." She managed to squeak out, and Jasper nodded slowly.

"I understand, Miss Alice." He said in a defeated voice, letting go of her wrist. "Thank you for considerin', ma'am." He slowly stood and lifted his hat from the hook by the door. Facing Alice, he gave her a small bow, as he opened the door. "Much obliged for the fine dinna', Miss Alice. Sleep well."

Jasper set his hat on his head and strode across the yard. Alice may not want to marry him, but there was no way he was leaving her here all alone. He didn't know what he was going to do with her, but he'd figure out something. Relaxing in the soft, sweet hay some time later, Jasper thought about taking Alice back to Texas with him. He could leave her with his sister and her husband. They would take good care of her and at least he'd know she was safe. She might not be happy about leaving the farm, but she couldn't take care of it by herself forever, anyway, and who knew if she'd even survive the winter alone.

Having decided on a plan, Jasper drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with images of big, blue eyes and soft, pink lips.

~ o0o ~

"You can't do that! You've got no right!" Alice hollered at Jasper, anger making her hands shake and her dark blue eyes spit fire.

"It's either that, or we marry. I'm not leaving ya' here all alone." Jasper told her firmly, gritting his teeth in frustration. Alice stomped her foot and Jasper had to bite his lip to stop the grin that threatened. God she was cute, he thought, watching her try to control her anger. He'd given her two more days to reconsider, but now it was time to make a decision if he wanted to reach Texas before winter came to the mountains.

Alice had her arms wrapped tightly around her middle as though she was trying to hold her anger in with them. She glared at Jasper and wished he'd never come this way on his travels. How dare he come here and start making demands like he was her keeper.

"Why do you think you can come here and tell me what to do? I'm a grown woman who's been caring for this farm by herself for over a year. I demand that you leave this land at once, and do not come back here. Ever!" Alice's eyes were flashing and her chest was heaving and Jasper felt he had never seen a more magnificent sight in his life. He should be glad that she had turned down his proposal, he supposed, she would probably only hold it over his head and he'd have to live with the guilt of disappointing her, but when he saw her like this, her dark, blue eyes burning, her lush curves trembling and her saucy mouth hollering at him, he didn't know how he'd ever be able to be without her.

"Alice, darlin', be reasonable. You know I'm just tryin' ta look out fer ya'. Out in the middle a' nowhere by yerself is dangerous, and ya' know it. If yer with my sister in Texas, at least I'll know yer safe." He tried to plead, but Alice was having none of it.

"Jasper Whitlock! You aren't planning on taking me to Texas for my survival, you're doing it so you don't have to feel guilty for leaving me here in peace!" Alice scolded him, tears filling her eyes.

Guilt pierced his heart as he saw her lower lip begin to tremble and he felt anger surge through him. "Damn it, Alice! Yer goin' with me ta Texas, and that's the end of it." Jasper jammed his hat on his head and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Alice sank into a chair and tried to calm herself down. She didn't care what he said, she was not leaving her home. She thought about her options and came up empty-handed. Damn him! She hated him and wished that he'd never come here or, better yet, that she'd shot him on that first day. Well, there was nothing for it, Alice figured, she'd just have to hide out until he left. She knew all the hidey holes around here and he'd never find her if she set her mind to not being found.

Deciding on that plan, Alice set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She was almost done when she heard a horse gallop into the yard. She hadn't heard Jasper come out of the barn with Ebony, so she had no idea who it could be. She dried her hands and walked toward the front door. As she approached it, she heard boots on the porch and the door was flung open. Alice gasped as she looked up into the grin and hot eyes of a strange cowboy.

"Well, well, what we got here?" The stranger drawled looking at Alice as if she were something to eat. Alice backed up, thinking frantically for a means of escape. She had gotten way too complacent with Jasper staying here, and now she had no idea where he was.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want?" Alice tried to sound confident, but the quavering in her voice betrayed her.

The man took off his hat and threw it on the table. "I want me somethin' ta eat, son, but before that, I gotta' get me some release." He grabbed Alice by the arm and hauled her into the bedroom. "Ya' here all alone, young'un?" The stranger growled as he threw her on the bed.

Alice desperately shook her head. "No! M-m-my... p-pa's in the barn. He'll be checking to s-see what's taking me so long. He'll be b-back any minute." Alice scooted on her butt away from him, but the stranger grabbed her ankle with one hand and dragged her back as he undid his belt with the other.

"I like 'em feisty, son, so struggle all ya' want." The stranger laughed, exposing himself through the front of his pants. Alice stared in horror at the stranger's huge sex and began to tremble as it grew even bigger right in front of her eyes. He laughed again and tore the straps of her overalls down her arms. He yanked them down her legs and off, as she fought and kicked.

"If ya' calm down some, mayhap I'll let ya' suck on my big ol' cock before I stick it in ya'." The man taunted her. "It don't hurt as bad if'n it's wet first." He laughed at her expression and flipped her over onto her stomach. Her over-sized shirt rode up to her waist and the stranger let out a low whistle. "Well, well, now that's even better. I don't mind me some ass, but I likes a nice, wet pussy even better." He flipped her over onto her back again and ripped the shirt from her body. Alice let out a scream and the man smacked her across the face.

Alice saw blackness and then stars in front of her eyes. She knew it was no use to fight him, but she couldn't let him hurt her without at least trying. She felt his rough hand on her breast and he pinched her nipple causing her to cry out in pain. He chuckled cruelly and her vision cleared as she saw him stroke himself before pulling her toward the edge of the mattress. His eyes darkened and there was a hard edge to his mouth as all traces of taunting and humor were erased from his face.

"I'm gonna' ride ya' 'til ya' bleed, then yer gonna' make me somethin' ta eat." He lowered his face next to hers and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes tight and she felt him tug painfully on her hair. "Ya' got that, girl?" When she nodded, he continued. "The name's, James. I want ya' to say my name while I'm fuckin' ya'. Ya' please me good, an' mayhap I won't smack ya' no more." He gave her hair a sharp yank. "Ya' hear me?" He roared. Alice nodded again, tears flowing freely down her face.

Just then she heard a sound from the other room and a voice from heaven. "I suggest ya' let go of the girl nice an' slow and maybe, just maybe, I won't kill ya'." Jasper growled from the doorway. The stranger tensed and looked down into Alice's small face. She saw fear, but she also saw slyness in his expression. He slowly let go of her and stood up, his hands out to his sides. Alice instantly scooted away and pulled the blanket around her nakedness.

"Turn slowly around and keep yer hands where I can see 'em." Jasper ordered and cocked the gun he held. James turned to face Jasper and gave him a lopsided grin.

"If'n this is yer gal, I surely do apologize. I just saw the downed fence an' disrepair and I figured she was alone." James tried to befriend Jasper with his guile, but Jasper kept his face impassive and his focus sharp.

Jasper motioned with the gun for James to come out into the kitchen. Jasper backed out as James moved forward and then got behind him, the gun pressed to his back. James shuffled through the front door and cleared his throat.

"Can I do up ma' pants, friend? It's mighty uncomfortable with my willie hangin' out an' all." James complained and Jasper flinched. He wanted to just shoot his damn cock off so he'd never be able to hurt anyone with it ever again, but he just mumbled "Yeah..." and waited patiently for James to fasten the denim again. They both stood on the front porch, James, with his hands on the front of his pants, and Jasper sensed that he was going to make his move.

Jasper licked his lips in anticipation. He had to concentrate, it would no good to get himself killed. He had to keep this vile beast off of Alice. She was so innocent and vulnerable. She tried so hard to show him that she could take care of herself, but recalling the look on her face with this animal hovering over her, had his anger burning anew and he felt it rise up to choke him.

Just as he hit the first porch stair, James made to draw his gun as he turned back toward Jasper, but Jasper was ready for him and shot him dead. James' life was departed before his body even hit the ground.

Jasper holstered his gun and heard small footsteps run up behind him followed by a gasp and soft sobbing. He spun back to the kitchen to see Alice standing there in nothing but the blanket she had pulled off the bed. Her eyes were locked on him, and she sank to her knees. Jasper walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"It's okay now, darlin'. The bad man is gone and I'm not gonna' let anybody hurt ya', ever again." He moved cautiously nearer and gathered her in his arms. She buried her face in his neck and continued to sob. Jasper stroked her back and tried not to think about the lack of clothing under her blanket.

~o0o~

Jasper snuck a look over at Alice sitting beside him on the seat of the wagon. After he'd calmed her and buried the cowboy he'd shot, he'd ordered Alice to put on one of the dresses he'd seen in the cupboard. They were going into town. The two hour trip into town was silent, and then he'd dragged her straight away to the church and arranged for the preacher to marry them. He'd used the money he'd made on the cattle drive to stock up on some supplies, and then they'd started back to the farm. Alice had said nothing but her vows and, "I do", the entire time they were in town, and now she sat still as a stone on the seat next to him.

Jasper sighed and flicked the reigns to speed up the gait of the old plow horse Alice had kept in the barn. He saw Alice look at him from the corner of his eye and wondered what she was thinking. Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

"Alice, won't ya' tell me what's on yer mind?" He asked, glancing over at her, then back to the horse.

He heard her breath catch before her soft voice reached his ears. "I... I'm... s-sorry, Jasper. I... sh-sh-should've appreciated w-what you w-were offering me, instead of... ordering y-you away." She turned to face him and he looked over into her wide, serious eyes. "C-c-can you ever f-forgive me?"

His face broke into a tender smile. "Aww, darlin'. There's nothin' ta fergive. I know ya' were just scared." Alice smiled at him and his heart swelled in his chest. "I promise ya', I'll spend the rest a' my life makin' sure ya' aint' never scared again." Alice scooted closer to him on the seat and held onto his arm.

"I know you will, Jasper, and I'll do the same." Alice paused and squeezed his arm. "Thank you for... s-saving me... you know... from... J-James." He felt her shudder against him and he patted her hand where it lay on his arm.

"Darlin', I'm as happy as you are that I stopped that devil when I did." Jasper assured her. "If he'd a' hurt ya', I'd still be beatin' on him."

Alice giggled and he smiled tenderly at her as she lay her head on his arm. His arm tingled wherever she touched him and he felt the jolt again to his toes. He clucked at the horse and flicked the reigns again, eager to get back home.

'Home'. He hadn't thought that word in a long, long time, let alone said it. It just seemed to fit, however, and he sighed in pleasure as they drove up into the yard. He lifted Alice from the seat and carried her to the house. She giggled and hung on as he carried her through the door and then kissed her in their kitchen. "Welcome home, Mrs. Whitlock." He grinned as she blushed and stared at the front of his shirt. He set her down gently and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Everything is gonna' be all right, darlin'." He reassured her. "Ya'll see, I promise." He smiled and stepped back. "I'm gonna' unload the wagon and put it away. I'll be back in a little while." He tipped his hat and started out the door.

"I... I could... help." Alice told him, her fingers twisted together in her skirt. She looked so lost and Jasper knew she didn't know what role she was to play in her new life. He grinned at her and she returned it with a small smile.

"Well, then git yer clothes changed and git on out there, woman." He teased her and, with an adorable grin, she ran to the bedroom and shut the door. He thought about what she was doing behind that door and his toes curled in his boots. "Plenty of time fer that later." He told himself as he left the porch.

~o0o~

Jasper ogled the round bottom bustling around the kitchen in front of him. He reached out a caressing hand as it stopped right in front of him. A playful hand swatted his away and he pulled his wife onto his lap with a groan. "Mrs. Whitlock, you don't know what you do to me."

Alice giggled and rubbed a hand over her rounded belly. "Oh, Mr. Whitlock, I think I do." She looked up into burning green eyes and swallowed in anticipation. "Jas, not in front of the baby." She teased.

Jasper bent over so his lips were at her belly. "Close yer eyes, Jasper Jr." He told her belly playfully as his wife giggled in his lap. He raised hot eyes up her body and ogled her blossoming breasts. He reached up and undid the buttons of her dress. Pressing his face between the creamy mounds he groaned, "If I died right now, I'd go to heaven a happy man."

Alice giggled again and swatted at him. "Jasper Whitlock, you best behave or you're never going to get to heaven."

He raised his head and stared earnestly into her sparkling blue eyes. "Darlin', every day with you is heaven." She sighed happily as he covered her soft, pink lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
